First Date
by wraithgirl
Summary: This is a song fic to Blink 182's 1rstDate. It's NaruSasu, based on my boyfriend and I. Okay, this is gonna be a weird one! Rated T for language, and yaoi content.


Wow, this is going to be a weird one! A Naru/Sasu yaoi fiction, based on my boyfriend and I, (he acts like Naruto, and though I am a girl, I act like Sasuke. So, we are a normal couple, but our personalities are so much like Naru/Sasu I couldn't help it) Get it, got it, doubt it, good! It's a song fiction, set to Blink182's 1rstDate. I only own my boyfriend's heart and a few assorted anime dvds. The song lyrics are in italics, the story is in regular text.

_In the car, I just can't wait, to pick you up on our very first date. Is it cool if I hold your hand; is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

A young blonde ninja stepped out of his shower. Well, actually, he jumped with excitement. Slipping across the bathroom floor, he literally threw on his new outfit- black pants, black shirt, and dark blue blazer. Sasuke had made more than one comment on how Naruto's trademark orange hurt his eyes. 'Well, get a load of this, Sasuke-kun!' he thought as he gelled his hair. Time for the finishing touch- his forehead protector. He had polished it especially for the occasion. Hyperactive #1 looked down at his Goku watch. "Good Goth! He'll kill me!" With that shout, he flew out the door.

_Do you like my stupid hair? Would you guess that I don't know what to wear? I'm so scared of what you think. You make me nervous so I really can't eat. _

Naruto's hand shook as he knocked on Sasuke's door. "You're late. Guess it comes from Kakashi-sensai's bad example," the shorter, black-haired ninja stepped out from his house. Sasuke wore black pants and a sweater. "Uhmm.., shall we?" Naruto asked. "While we are young, please, Uzumaki," Sasuke replied coolly. "Right, yeah." The two shinobi set off into the twilight.

_Let's go, don't wait. This night's almost over. Honest, let's make this night last forever. Forever, and ever, let's make it last forever. Forever, and ever, let's make it last forever._

"DO YOU WANT A DRINK?" Naruto overdid it out of nerves. Nothing fazes Sasuke, however. Despite the looks of the other restaurant customers, he leaned close into Naruto from across the table and said "I'll have what you're having, just make it strong." The waiter blushed and hurried off. Sasuke sat back down, smirking. Naruto looked slightly confused.

_With your smile, I melt inside. I'm not worthy for a minute of your time. I really wish it was only me and you. I'm jealous of everybody in the room._

A bus-boy "accidentally" spilled soup down Naruto's back. "Your fire fox should be able to handle the heat," was the only apology offered. The blonde ninja looked at his shoes, and tried in vain to stop the tears. Sasuke saw this immediately, of course, and threw his arm around the boy. He helped himself and his date to their feet, and threw death glares with as much power as a chidori at the patrons and staff. "We don't need this. You won't see us here ever again. If any low table-clearer EVER acts like that again, I will fire him. And NOT from his job." The raven-haired ninja lead the speechless Naruto out of the restaurant.

_Please don't look at me with those eyes. Please don't hint that you're capable of lies._

The pair sat down under a tree. "Why?" was all the blonde could ask. "Bananas shit. Those bitches have no right to treat you like that. I will not stand for it, hear me?" Sasuke cupped Naruto's chin. "You saved my life. You are not a weakling controlled by a demon. You are a strong, smart ninja. Well, a strong one, anyway…" "Can you ever just be nice, Sasuke!" Naruto laughed. His man was incredible. "You know, this can't be good for you Highness' reputation." Sasuke looked Naruto right between the eyes. "I don't give a damn. You are more important."

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss. Your lips a target that I'm probably gonna miss._

Their fancy dinner turned into a bowl of ramen, and dancing in a field under the moonlight. They laughed; they traded insults like any couple. As they walked home, Naruto took Sasuke's hand.

_Let's go, don't wait. This night's almost over. Honest, let's make this night last forever. Forever, and ever, let's make it last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever._

They arrived at Sasuke's porch, and stopped. "Thanks for a great evening, Sasuke! I had fun! I liked the ramen, and you're a really good dancer…" Sasuke chuckled inwardly. Again, Naruto was rambling on because of nerves. He stepped closer, and kissed Naruto. The blonde was shocked, but relaxed into Sasuke's embrace. At last, the two broke apart. "Good-night, you idiot," Sasuke received a kick in the butt as he entered his home.

_Let's go, don't wait. This night's almost over. Honest, let's make this night last forever. Forever, and ever, let's make this forever. Forever, and ever, let's make this last forever._

As Naruto skipped home, he felt this was the best night of his life. Uchiha, ninja extraordinaire, loved him, and even placed their relationship above his reputation! It had been a perfect first date- with many to follow.

_Forever, and ever, let's make this last forever. Forever, and ever, let's make this last forever._

Sasuke smirked to himself and brushed his teeth. Somehow, Naruto had foxed his way into Sasuke's supposedly non-existent heart. The black-haired ninja would do everything he could to keep the blonde fox there…_Forever, and ever. Let's make this last forever!_

Please tell me what you thought! To Matt, this is our song!


End file.
